oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Korva, Necrological Technician of Nevermore
History The Fates can be cruel. Korva was doomed to be a failure before she ever saw the light of the world. Her mother, one of the renowned Valkyrie, was overjoyed with the birth of a girl. She was sure that the blessings bestowed by her master would produce a prodigy that would further extend her influence within the Empire. What was birthed was not as she had hoped. While female, Korva lacked any other redeeming qualities as an infant. Sickly and prone to colic, she was a burden that hindered her mother in all things. Disgusted with her own bloodline’s failing, Korva’s mother abandoned her to the care of the Church. Her new caretakers quickly realized hidden potential in their new ward. Despite her frail constitution, Korva possessed a keen mind and driven ambition. She quickly mastered the most basic of magic to overcome her physical limitations. Application and subsequent acceptance to the Arcanist Institute was not difficult. She excelled despite her clashing views with the instructors. Her senior thesis regarding technotheurgy, as she dubbed it, created a stir within the realm of academia. This garnering her employment opportunities in a vast selection of Imperial Departments. While less influential and underfunded compared to other choices, the Department of Necrological Technology has one very important trait. It is completely free of her mother's, or any other Valkyrie's, influence. Appearance Visual: Long tresses of snow white hair are held from her face. Alabaster skin. White, corpse-like glassy eyes. A sultry and teasing smile upon ashen lips. Cracks in the porcelain skin act as a hint to forbidden lineage. Sound: Grinding and whirring of technological devices is often all that announces her presence. Her footfalls are soft and cautious. Her voice is warm and husky. Smell: A hint of fresh earth, the tang of embalming fluid, mixed with the sweet smell of cinnamon and sage. Personality Korva is an outgoing and charming individual. Measured and patient, she rarely acts unless there is a direct threat to her or her schemes. During combat, she enters the fray only after she has weighed that the battle is completely necessary and the advantage is heavily in her favor. Korva is not overtly brave or aggressive. She prefers to avoid conflict and remembers slights against her for retribution at a later time when she has the upper hand. She revels in the feeling of superiority a well-executed plan can provide and is not afraid to retreat should a plan fail. Selfish to a fault, she bores easily and welcomes strife that does not directly threaten her as a distraction. Preferring a stance of neutrality to avoid opposition, she is free bend and sway in whatever way would be most beneficial in a given moment. When forced into conflict, she seeks a quick advantage. Once gaining it, she bides her time and enjoys the struggle of her would-be enemy. Even tempered, bordering on aloof, Korva reserves judgment to allow herself the greatest freedom to assess a situation without emotional interference. She prefers planned interaction as opposed to spontaneous actions, though she rarely bothers to have more than the most basic of strategies, understanding life is a fluid and dynamic place. Allies & Enemies None. Aspirations Korva's strongest desire is to throw off the shackles of her past and escape her mother's perception of failure. Overcoming the inherent weakness of her flesh is paramount to her goals. To these ends, she aggressively seeks out relics of ancient technology and rumors of newly developed inventions. Category:Player Characters